When an image of a subject is captured with an image capturing apparatus, image capturing is performed by receiving light reflected from the subject with the image capturing apparatus. However, when the image capturing apparatus receives light regularly reflected from the subject or light reflected from an object other than the subject, the image of the subject cannot be appropriately captured in some cases. To address this problem, some of image capturing apparatuses in the related art are configured not to receive light other than the light used for appropriately capturing the image of the subject by covering a periphery of a light receiving lens of the image capturing apparatus with a lens hood (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-42902). A size of a light shielding member such as a lens hood that covers the periphery of the light receiving lens tends to be large, so that portability of the light shielding member may be reduced even when the size of the image capturing apparatus is portable. To address this problem, the lens hood disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-42902 is foldable to secure the portability.
Even when an image of a medium is captured to read an image by capturing the image and the like printed on a paper medium and the like, the image of the medium and the like is read by reflecting light emitted onto the medium from the surrounding of the medium by the medium and receiving the light with the image capturing apparatus. However, when the image of the medium is captured under environmental light, the quality of the read image may vary depending on an amount, a color, a direction, and the like of the environmental light. Thus, it has been very difficult to read the image while securing portability of the entire apparatus for reading the image including the light shielding member and appropriately securing a photographing range photographed by the image capturing apparatus.